


Gone, But Not Forgotten

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: White Collar Fics [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Forgery, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Neal is placed in foster care when his dad is imprisoned. He goes from foster carer, to foster carer until he meets June who he gets on well with. After living with June for a few years Neal is kidnapped from outside his art school by who thought was a social worker. Neal is forced to use his skills for Adler's benefits and believes he'll never escape. Good thing Special Agent Peter Burke is on the case.
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke
Series: White Collar Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Gone, But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I of course don't own White Collar.
> 
> I'm watching White Collar for the second time and got the courage and brains to write a fic.

Neal Caffrey was a man extremely talented for his age, his skill for art in its many forms the envy and awe of many. It was for this reason that he was taken at the age of sixteen when heading home from school one day. Being a foster kid it wasn't unusual that social workers would show up at his school or current residence, so Neal didn't question it when a woman in an average looking suit approached him. She explained that June knew she was meeting him and that she would take him home and they could discuss a few things on the way. Neal had been with June since he was fourteen, other foster parents finding him to be too much of a handle, so when he found the right fit with June they found no need to move him. Social workers, however, showed up from time to time out of routine to ensure he was being treated properly and wasn't causing any trouble. So it was with mistaken trust that he followed the woman that day, entering her car his fate sealed with the click of the doors locking.

"We don't want you trying to leave now do we, Neal?" She had asked smiling sickeningly sweet and taking off hastily. If Neal had the knowledge and observation skills he had now, he would have seen the lack of number plate and have thought twice about going with her.

\---

"Hey kid! It's time to wake up before Adler gets here," A rough voice commanded, an equally rough hand shaking the young man's skinny shoulder.

The chains on his legs rattled as Neal moved, shoving the man away from him with a surprising amount of strength. Neal may be slim, too skinny almost, but he had some muscle and the hint of a six pack. When he was bored he did minor exercises, quiet enough to not alert the neighbours of his existence, but effective enough to result in the formation of muscles. Neal had been doing it for almost three years now, so the sight of muscles didn't surprise him much.

"Ricky, I'll get up I know the drill, just please turn around so I can get properly dressed," Neal asked sitting up, chains rustling against the thin sheets.

"Alright Neal, but make it quick if you want to eat and piss before Adler comes," Ricky spoke in his rough turn, kind enough to turn around and give Neal his privacy.

Neal grabbed a short sleeve t-shirt from a nearby box and threw it on quickly along with some deodorent. The curtains were always closed unless Adler was around in order to hide Neal's existence so he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him partially dressed.

"Take the chains off a second will you? I need to change my pants," Neal asked as he usually did. They had a routine at this point, as what typically happens over the course of doing something on repeat for years straight. 

Ricky took the key out his pocket and unlocked the cuffs around his ankles, the chains landing softly against the sheets. He motioned for the guards who had turned back around as he did, to turn around once more. Once Neal had changed underwear and trousers, the chains were placed back around his ankles securely and headed to make Neal something to eat. Neal didn't comment, knowing to keep his mouth in check and wait for his food. 

The apartment Neal was kept in was sparse. He had a bed in one corner near a barred and locked window. A small kitchenet which was open, the only doors being the front door and bathroom door. The layout of the apartment chosen purposefully so that Neal could be watched at all times in case he did try to escape, although his chains prevented him from doing so. The chains allowed him to walk to the kitchen and bathroom, but strained when he angled towards the front door. He was unable to get within metres from the door out of fear that Neal would be seen or escape. Any tools he could use to pick his cuffs and the doors were always taken away when they were no longer needed for art. He couldn't try to hide any of the tools for later use as he was closely watched and the equipment was accounted for after every use. Adler was smart and so were his men, Neal would never be able to leave by himself. 

"Here kid, eat up." Nicky said approaching Neal with a tray of food in hand.

Neal took the tray from the man's hands and placed in on his lap, "Thanks Nicky, I'll try to be quick."

"You have half an hour before Adler gets here so you don't have to rush as much this morning," He replied.

Neal nodded in response and began to eat, Nicky moving to go to talk to the guards by the door, his eyes flickering to Neal every few minutes. 

Nicky had been under Adler's thumb for a few years now, having been recruited at twenty five for a quick job to obtain information; he had worked for Adler ever since as there was no where else for him to go. Now at thirty, Nicky had lost Adler's favour and was given the simple task of watching Neal and keeping him fed. There were others before him, but Nicky had been in charge of Neal's health for a year due to his medical knowledge. Nicky went to medical school but had to drop out when money got tight, Adler had offered to pay for him to complete his education, but Nicky thought it best he stay at Adler's side and in his favour. That of course did not work out for him. 

The guards at the door were a part of Adler's 'muscle' and had no real importance other than guarding and obtaining people of interest to Adler. Back when Neal had been taken Adler was just beginning and did not have access to such men and instead had sent his secretary to collect Neal, knowing he would believe her to be a social worker. The woman remained as Adler's secretary to this day, although he had employed a few more secretaries and the like. 

Seeing that Neal had finished with fifteen minutes to spare Nicky went to take his tray, "Neal go wash up whilst I deal with this. Mike go check the windows in the bathroom are secure and watch the door, please?" He spoke.

Mike nodded, the guard typically silent and motioned for Neal to follow him. Nicky headed to the kitchen to wash up the plate and such. Neal waited outside of bathroom as Mike did the usual checks before being motioned in. Mike left and Neal shut the door behind him. The doors had been adjusted so that the chains could slip underneath; Adler was nice enough to allow Neal his privacy. Neal went about his business before washing his face and cleaning his teeth. He was allowed to shower four times a week, but today wasn't one of those days, so after combing his hair Neal knocked on the door to alert Mike that he was done. Mike moved away from the door and opened it for Neal, watching him as he made his way back to his bed, before resuming his post by the door.

"Adler will be here in five Neal so it's my time to leave. Just sit on the bed as you usually do and stand to greet him when he arrives," Nicky said as he grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter.

"I know the drill, Nicky," Neal spoke and smiled his goodbye.

Nicky smiled slightly back before turning away and walking to the door to be let out by the guards. Nicky left with ease as per his usual routine of going to 'work'. The cover was that Nicky rented the apartment and the two guards were his roommates. That way when either of them left it didn't seem suspicious, and although the space itself was small it wasn't unusual for three people to room in one apartment; rent isn't cheap in New York. 

Neal waited in silence, the guards commanded to be as silent as possible. He wasn't allowed to ask them any questions or have in depth conversations in case they befriended him and helped him escape. Adler was paranoid like that. To Nicky, and to the guards, Neal was just a job. They didn't know his age or why he was there, just like them he was to do a job, but was a flight risk and therefore needed to be guarded. If they knew he was there very unwillingly and was quite young, Adler worried they would grow soft and set him free. Unluckily for Neal he looked older than his real age, so his captivity was never questioned, not even when he was first brought to the apartment. Neal seemed to be in his early, if not mid twenties, not nineteen like he truly was. Cons were less sympathetic to an adult who got in trouble with Adler, than to a young man who was taken as a child for his talent. 

A coded knock on the door alerted the guards of Adler's arrival and they were quick to let him in and leave as ordered, leaving Neal and Adler alone in the room together. Neal had stood upon his arrival and had moved a few steps forward, "Adler," He greeted with a fake smile.

"Neal, as I always tell you call me Vincent," Adler smirked, motioning for Neal to move forward, "Come lets sit on the sofa and I'll tell you about your next job."

Neal simply nodded and walked to sit beside Adler, his body slightly turned towards the older man, "What am I forging this month, Vincent?" Neal asked with forced kindness.

Adler grinned at the brunette, "You, kid, are going to forge me a Raphael, specifically Woman With a Veil which is being temporarily displayed in The Met."

"How long do I have?" Neal asked.

"Two weeks, kiddo," He replied, "I left the supplies outside, the guys will bring them in and you can get started."

"Should be long enough," Neal stated.

"Oh, it will be Neal, or as you know there'll be certain consequences," Adler smirked, "I'll be back in two weeks," He said standing up to leave, not sparing Neal another glance.

Neal sighed and watched as he left. Adler hadn't made him forge a Raphael before, but he was confident in his knowledge and skills that he could pull it off. Neal knew full well from experience what would happen if the forgery wasn't completed in time or if it was not close enough to the original. The guards carried in the bag of supplies, a canvas and an easel, placing them in front of Neal before returning to their spot, their eyes locked on Neal. Reaching for the bag, he began to look at what he had to work with. Neal had better start soon, he only had two weeks to do it after all.


End file.
